1. Technical Field.
This invention relates generally to circuitry and components for radio controlled (R/C) models, and more particularly to an R/C model speed controller with increased functionality and improved ergonomic features.
2. Description of Related Art.
The battery powered drive motor of a conventional R/C model operates under control of a control system that includes an onboard speed control module (or R/C model speed controller), a miniature onboard receiver, and a separate handheld transmitter unit. A user manipulates a throttle/brake trigger on the transmitter unit to input speed and braking setpoint information. The transmitter unit communicates that information to the speed controller via the onboard receiver. The speed controller controls the drive motor accordingly.
An existing speed controller includes an electronic circuit that is adapted (i) to be mounted on an R/C model, (ii) to be connected to a battery, a motor, and a receiver on the R/C model, and (iii) to couple power from the battery to the motor according to speed and braking information received via the receiver. The electronic circuit may include a preprogrammed controller that is an electronic device adapted to control operation of the electronic circuit under program control according to a stored setting for each of a group of operating parameters. Potentiometers, switches, a miniature keypad, and an external test point for a separate meter are provided on some speed controllers to enable the user to change the stored setting to a desired valve according. Many users like the preprogrammed controller arrangement, but they seek better, quicker, more convenient ways to change operating parameters in order to better adjust operation to operating conditions and other related variables.